


To the Galaxy's edge

by poedamerainbow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Heartwarming, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nightmares Comfort, POV Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER DO YOU HEAR ME DISNEY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedamerainbow/pseuds/poedamerainbow
Summary: Post TROS fluff fic where Poe is having nighmares and Finn secrets. WARNING SPOILERS
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	To the Galaxy's edge

It felt like a snake, crippling through his brain. He could not tell what was the worst. The pain, breathtaking ; the fear, in which he was slowly sinking ; or the unbearable and inexplicable feeling of someone scratching his mind, stealing his deepest and most secret thoughts. He could feel Ren’s Force drawing informations from his spirit, small pieces of himself slipping, out of his control. And the pain. He had went across a lot, through his life : breaking his arm and a couple of ribs, maybe more, scars all around his body, ship crashes, knife cuts. But never, ever, had he experienced such torture. His body and spirit were in flames.

Poe woke, drenched in sweat, heart pounding against his chest. He sat in his bed, shaking and sobbing. He kept having this dream since he was captured by Ren, a year ago. And the nightmares never stopped, even though he knew that now his torturer was nothing more than dust. They just never stopped, and every night, he kept waking up, driven crazy in panic. Nothing could calm him. Except…

“Poe ?”

He managed to smile at the whisper. On the bunk below his, he could hear the bed creaking, the sheets folding, and Finn’s body lifting. The first time, Poe felt atrociously wrong for waking him up. He kept telling Finn to go back to sleep, that he was going to be alright. But then the younger man climbed to his bed, curled up next to him, his hand softly brushing his back until Poe fell asleep. And he hated how selfish he was for not pushing him back, for not telling him that he should be the one sleeping. And he had to admit that, this night, slumber came back, light and peaceful. No nightmare in sight. No Kylo Ren. No Force crinkling his mind.  
The second time, Poe tried again to convince Finn to go back to bed. But Finn only had to nest against his back, his delicate fingers caressing his skin, and suddenly he could not form a word. And again, he let sleep overflow him, drowning into the reassuring grip and smell of his friend. And then, every night, the pattern repeated itself. Poe woke up panicked. Finn climbed in his bed. Poe fell asleep in his arms. When he found out that Finn actually had insomnia as well, he hated himself. And Finn kept telling him that it was okay. That he always managed to fall asleep, once Poe was drowsy. He was never able to find out the truth.  
That night did not escape the rules. Finn climbed in the top bunk, making his way to Poe. He thought every night about asking him to just.. sleep with him. Maybe they would both have a good night, and never be tortured by nightmares anymore. If he was brave, he probably would have. But Poe Dameron, boldest pilot of the resistance, could not manage to ask it. Maybe was he afraid that Finn would find out that his co-general was madly in love with him. Maybe that was it. And when he felt the warmth of Finn’s body against his, when he felt the weight of his fingers on his skin, making him shiver, he could not deny it : kriff, he loved him.   
He adored Finn so much it was hurting, making his heart melt, preventing him from focusing on his work, sometimes. And this feeling of misery was growing bigger since their latest adventures. He still could hear Finn’s harsh tone, his disdain when he told him that he was not Leia. Every time he thought about it, his heart shattered in a million pieces. Always, it brought him back to his insecurities, his anxiety about never being good enough. And of course, he kept thinking about the words. Those he never heard. Those Finn wanted to tell Rey before sinking. The consuming jealousy that rushed inside of him was still sparkling, and was sometimes added to his nightmares. Instead of being tortured by Ren, he was watching, powerless, the love of his life walking away from him, fingers intertwined and heart eyes for someone who was not him. And Poe kept screaming and crying, begging him to come back, to at least stay close to him. He never came back.

“You still not asleep, buddy ?” Asked Finn.  
“How do you know ?” Whispered back Poe.  
“I can feel your breath. I… back on Starkiller, I always knew when someone was faking sleep. Because, you know, the way they breathed.”

Poe nodded. He could easily guess that Finn also had his fair share of bad dreams, due to growing up as a child soldier. His friend was always telling him that he was okay ; Poe never believed it. But he never insisted, waiting for Finn to feel confident enough to talk about his feelings. He knew damn well how hard that could be.

“What’s on your mind, bud ? Tell me, murmured Finn, so close to his ear. So close.”  
“Nothing… really.”  
“Poe. I know you like the back of my hand. Something is on that mind, he affirmed, poking the back of Poe’s head with the tip of his finger.”

This simple contact made Poe shiver. How ridiculous was he ? Longing for the smallest touch ? Turned out, he knew Finn as much as his friend knew him. And in his heart of hearts, Poe knew that Finn would never give up. Not until Poe gives in.

“You’re going to think I’m annoying…”  
“Oh, you’re a pain in the ass, Dameron. And I still adore you as much.”

Funny how Poe both loved and hated those words.

“I promise. I won’t ask you ever again. If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. But I want to know… what were you going to tell Rey ? Before sinking ?”

In a childish impulse, Poe closed his eyes, even if he was not facing his friend. He was so afraid. So afraid that Finn would get mad, leave the bed, the room, his life. Poe could handle much. But losing Finn ? Was he supposed to live through that ? Against all odds, Finn lifted himself to face him. His face was not showing any anger or annoyance. Only fondness and care.

“Buddy… I had no idea it was bothering you that much.”  
“I mean I- I know you and Rey share a special bond, and stuff. I just thought that we were close too, you know ?”  
“Of course we are ! It’s just not the same thing, you know ? Tried to explain Finn.”

At this moment, Poe found out how a broken heart felt : like shattered glass, blowing up in a huge cacophony, leaving tones of small, sharp parts, impossible to collect and sew back together. That was how it felt. Broken glass pegged all over his ribcage. Bleeding, bleeding, bleeding.   
Finally, a suffering worse than being mind tortured by a Force user.  
He needed to compose himself. Even if he was broken, miserable and deprived of hope for the happy future he fought for. Finn still needed his best friend. And Poe’s role was to be it. Broken, miserable, hopeless ; but there for his friend.

“Pal, if you want to tell her you love her, you should just do it.”

Hard to prevent his voice from shaking. Finn’s eyes widened. Why was he looking genuinely shocked ?

“Whaaat ?”  
“That’s… what you meant to tell her ? Right ? Near death love confession, and stuff ?”  
“Poe, are you even listening to me ? Ryloth, remember ? When I told you that I was just friends with Rey and Rose ?”  
“I know… but, you know, things change, stuttered Dameron.”  
“Oh yeah, just like you and that Zorii girl ?”

Poe’s brain stopped working fo a solid second. Was Finn jealous of the relationship - more precisely, the lack of one - he was supposed to have had with Zorii ? He unfortunately had no chance to shed light on that before Finn started talking again.

“No, Poe, I was not going to tell Rey that I love her, or some cheesy stuff like that. She’s like my little sister. What I wanted to tell her is something that she would understand. And you.. I just... I’m just… I’m just afraid you won’t trust me as much if I tell you, confessed Finn, looking sheepish.”

Poe shook his head. There was no way Finn could think that way. He lifted himself up on one elbow, to take a better look at his friend’s face - drenched with moonlight, lighten up by sweat spots, lips full like the moon.

“Finn… the day we met, I gave you my life and trust. I never took it back since that moment. You know that, right ?”

Finn’s face was full of fears that Poe could not understand. To encourage him, he placed his palm on his friend’s arm, brushing the bare skin like Finn did before, during all of those restless nights, those nights of dread and peace, those nights that kept seeding love in his damaged heart. Finn shivered under his touch, and Poe’s smile widened. 

“Sure you’re not in love with her ? Teased Poe.”

Finn’s sigh could have started a storm.

“Stop being dumb. It’s serious.”  
“Ok, pal. I’m listening.”   
“Promise me you will still trust me and love me as much, begged Finn.”

Poe wanted to yell, “you’re a piece of my soul, my best half, all I care about in this messy, lost, broken world. I love you to the galaxy’s edge”.

But he settled for : “I promise.”

“I… Poe, I think I’m... “ Finn stopped.  
“It’s okay, buddy.”

Gently, Poe took his hand in his. It was not the first time it happened ; but at this particular moment, it felt like stars collided, a supernova exploding between their skins.

“Poe, I think I’m force sensitive.”

Blood rushed to his cheeks, leaving him red faced - maybe because the first thing he thought of was his teenage years, and this jedi-fantasy phase he had been through. He composed himself, and squeezed Finn’s hand slightly tighter.

“Finn that’s… that’s beautiful. I’m so proud of you !”  
“You are ? Asked Finn, delight slowly lightening up his worried face.”  
“Of course ! Buddy, you are Force sensitive !”  
“Oh Kriff… I was so worried… confessed the younger one.”  
“What ? Why ?”

Finn placed his free hand on Poe’s cheek - and the pilot’s whole world exploded in a million of sparkly little wreckage. Could someone teach him how to breath ? Because his body seemed to have forgotten how to do that simple task. All of his mind, muscles and nerves were only focused on Finn, Finn, Finn’s hand. Finn’s hand.

“Every night I have to comfort you, to hear you wail in your sleep because of what the Force did to you. I’m not blind, Poe : I know that at first, you had trouble trusting Rey because of this. And I get it. It’s valid. You went through a lot. But… I’m a selfish bastard. I feared that you would stop trusting me if I told you. I dreaded losing you. You know that I’ve been anxious about losing you ever since we met, right ? All of the life risking thing is not helping. Anyway. I can’t afford to lose you, Poe Dameron. And I might be selfish as hell, but I thought that hiding this from you would prevent me from losing you. I would’ve rather lied for the rest of my life than losing you.”

Poe Dameron was never a man of tears. Of course he experienced more than once this prickling feeling behind his eyelids, of course he had to stop his watery eyes to leak - but he was used to bottle up his feelings, to conceal them, acting like they were not real.  
And yet, he started crying.   
He started crying because never someone had cared that much about his feelings and mental health before. He started crying because Finn was just giving him the ultimate proof of care and love. He started crying because he felt seen, by the only person he wanted to be seen by. And then, Finn hugged him so tight, and he lost himself in the embrace, sobbing of pure relief, love and happiness. 

“Finn…”  
“Shh… it’s alright.”  
“No, Finn, I… I need to confess something too.”

Finn pulled back a little, only to pay full attention to what Poe was trying to tell him. And his arms were still around his shaky body, holding every part together. Would he collapse if Finn let him go ?

“Tell me. You can tell me anything you want, Poe, I-”  
“I’m in love with you.”

This time, he did not close his eyes. Not yet. Because now, he was sure. He was sure that Finn would at least take this piece of soul he just given him with respect and kindness. And that was all he needed. He really was not expecting Finn to start crying too. And yet. That was the second time he saw Finn crying. And his shattered heart broke again. How many times could an heart break before it could not take it anymore ? 

“Finn…”  
“Poe.”

Was it the Force, or a magnetic instinct that, all of a sudden, brought their lips together, mixing them into a sweaty, messy, desperate kiss ? Because in less than a breath, Finn’s lips were on his - or were his on Finn’s ? - kissing and kissing and brushing the tip of his nose on his, and kissing again, with the uncertainty of the first time but the heat of the passion, kissing till their mouths were sour.   
And when Poe pulled back, looking like a mess of sweaty curls and pure glee, he took a second to breath, cracking a smile at his friend - now lover.

“We truly are both dumbasses, stated Finn in a whisper.”  
“Dumbasses in love, though ? Teased Poe.”

Finn nodded. And gently kissed his lips before whispering back :

“Dumbasses in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet !! https://twitter.com/queen_ventress/status/1208839585112961024?s=19


End file.
